


All Revolutions Devour Their Own Children (this is no exception)

by viasoundwaves



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viasoundwaves/pseuds/viasoundwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the only way Jim could "take [the mirror Jim] back" was <em>literally</em> "inside [himself]". If things had gone a bit differently in S01E06 (The Enemy Within).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Revolutions Devour Their Own Children (this is no exception)

Spock looked up from the dead animal. "The shock of putting him back together seems to have been too much for him."  
"He's dead, Jim." Bones sighed.  
Jim said nothing, his face a mask, betraying no emotion. "Jim? What should I do with the body?"  
He didn't respond.  
"Take him to the sickbay and perform an autopsy. Inform me when the results return," muttered Spock, and the doctor rushed to obey.

Jim sat on a chair in the sickbay, his mind vacant. Bones was going to finish the autopsy, but until then he wouldn't allow himself to think. To think would be- well.  
"Animal could have died of some kind of shock," Bones expelled with a sigh, drawing a blanket over the dead creature.  
The whoosh of the sickbay doors opening preceded Spock's entrance. "For once, I agree with you."  
Bones looked up, a warning in his eye. "I said could have, Mr. Spock. We won't know until we get a full post-mortem."  
"No autopsy is necessary to know that the animal was terrified, confused. It was split into two halves and suddenly thrust back together again. Thus shock was induced by blind terror."  
JIm looked up absently. "Yes, yes, that sounds likely," he supposed, looking down again to avoid their demanding gazes.  
"It couldn't understand, Captain," Spock hinted. Jim looked up, hoping Spock's face might give him some clue to what he was implying. "You can."  
(It didn't.)  
"You have your intelligence controlling your fear."  
(Still didn't.)  
"Could be, if, maybe," Bones snapped, "All guesswork so far. Just theory. Jim, why don't you give me a chance to do an autopsy and let Spock check the transporter circuits again."  
"That sounds, sounds reasonable." Jim blustered, covering up his ignorance with logic. "We should double-check everything."  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Captain?" Spock suggested.  
"No, I don't think I've for-"  
"Your men on the planet surface. How much time do they have left?"  
"Yes, that's right. The men." Jim grasped at this straw. This was the decision to make. "We have to take the chance, Bones. Their lives-"  
Bones nearly threw up his hands in frustration. "Suppose it wasn't shock, Jim. Suppose death was caused by transporter malfunction. Then you'd die. They'd die, anyway. Jim, you can't risk your life on a theory!"  
"Being split in two halves is no theory with me, Doctor." Spock argued. "I have a human half, you see, as well as an alien half, submerged, constantly at war with each other. Personal experience, Doctor. I survive it because my intelligence wins over both, makes them live together." He looked down at Jim. "Your intelligence would enable you to survive as well."  
 _Help me. Somebody make the decision._  
He didn't realized he'd spoken until Spock asked, softly, "Are you relinquishing your command, Captain?"  
"No. No, I'm not." To relinquish command would be to give up, to lose. And Jim didn't believe in no-win scenarios.  
Bones put a hand on his shoulder. "Well then, we can't help you, Jim. The decision is yours."  
When Jim didn't respond, Leonard withdrew his hand quickly. He rubbed the back of his head, and opened his mouth to speak. Jim cut him off.  
"Mr. Spock, ready the transporter room. Bones, continue the autopsy."  
The door closed with a gentle swish behind them both. Jim was ashamed to feel a tear running down his face. He wiped it away with an angry swipe of his hand and made his way towards the negative version of himself restrained on the medi-bed. He sat in the chair beside the bed and stared at him. This version of him had dark circles under his eyes and the makeup he'd applied to camouflage his wounds was mostly wiped off, revealing four crusted scabs spaced evenly in the shape of Yeoman Rand's fingers.  
Jim sighed and slumped down in the chair, his head coming to rest in the cradle of his hands, his elbows propped up on the side of the bed. This Jim smelled like makeup and blood, and although he was awake, he said nothing to his positive half, only eyeing him with slitted lids.  
Uhura's voice echoed through the comm. "Captain Kirk, I have a tie-in with Sulu now."  
He straightened up and went over to the unit. "Kirk here."  


She piped through Sulu's voice as he weakened, as the cold took him over. It was negative 117 degrees down there and they wouldn't last much longer. When Sulu's description of the cold trailed off and failed to continue, Jim cut him off. Fuck this.

"Scotty?" he said, punching through to the transporter room.  
"Spock here," came the answer.  
"Where's Scotty, Spock?"  
"He's in the engine room, ensuring the ioniser is functioning properly."  
"How soon can you beam Sulu and the others aboard?"  
There was a pause. "Captain? I don't understand."  
"How soon, Mr. Spock?"  
Another pause, this time shorter. "Right away, Captain."  
"Do so immediately."  
"Captain, there is still the possibility that they will be spliced as you were. Are you sure?"  
"If that happens, segregate both halves until we can find a cure. They're dying down there, Spock. We need to get them back. Figuring out how to cure them will be secondary after saving their lives."  
"Understood, Captain. Spock out."  
Jim sat back from the console with a sigh of relief. One decision made. Another- well.

Sudden insistent beeping exploded from the screen above the other Jim. He looked over at the screen to see his other self's vitals skyrocketing. His heart rate was up and his temperature was even higher. With a curse, he paged the lab. There wasn't a response, and the other Jim's heart rate was rising even quicker. _Oh God, oh God._ What now?  
"Shit!" Jim punched in to the transporter room.  
"Spock here."  
"Spock, it's me. My other self's vitals are dropping. Bones wasn't answering when I paged the lab. What do I do? I need him here, now!"  
"Captain, calm down. Remember last time this happened? Go to him. Hold his hand. I will locate the doctor and we will be there as soon as possible."  
"Right. Right!" Jim rushed over to himself. The other Jim's eyes were rolling back in his head and he was shuddering uncontrollably. Jim grabbed one flailing wrist and secured it with both his hands. "I swear to God if you die on me-"  
He wasn't sure how to complete the threat, but it seemed to be enough. The other Jim's tremors slowly ceased until he was breathing in and out at a normal pace and his heart rate had dropped to an acceptable 78 bpm. His hand cooled a bit within Jim's and Jim moved to take away one hand.  
Other-Jim's right hand came up to snare both of Jim's and his eyes snapped open. "No!" he wailed. Jim started and tried to tear both hands away, but Other-Jim was surprisingly strong. "Don't. It eases it."  
"Eases what?" Jim asked cautiously.  
"The fire," Other-Jim slurred, "Someone lit a fire within me and you ease it."

Jim was bewildered to find a fire of a different kind kindling deep in his belly. Warmth flowed from where Other-Jim was tightly grasping his wrist down to his abdomen and coiled there until he felt a familiar tightening in his groin. Horrified, he tried to pull away, but Other-Jim had too firm of a hold on him.  
"It's fine," he said, eyes hooded. "This is what's supposed to happen."  
"Supposed to-?" gasped Jim, and Other-Jim tightened his clutch. Jim's cock twitched in response and he let out an unexpected moan. _What was happening?_

"Let me loose," growled Other-Jim, sending a wave of heat through Jim at the rough note in his voice. He was impossibly hard and could tell from the bulge in his other self's pants that he was responding in a similar manner. "Let me loose." The words were strangely hypnotic, and any thoughts of his negative self's escape were thrown out the window in lieu of better access to those _hands_.  
Quickly, Jim freed his other self from the restraints. First his legs were free, then his arms, then he was completely unsecured.  
He lunged at Jim and knocked him against the sickbay's wall, his hands going to Jim's wrists again and gripping punishingly tight. He had him pinned, a knee between Jim's legs and a mouth underneath his jaw, sucking open-mouthed kisses into the skin of his neck. Jim moaned incoherently and bucked his hips up into a heavily muscled thigh, shuddering as the friction sent a jolt of pleasure through his body.  
Suddenly one of his hands was free and he was aware of a fumbling around his waist until his pants were opened and there was a hot hand tight around him. "Oh _God_ ," Jim groaned as he thrust up into the spit-slicked palm. Ecstasy writhed through his body when that hand grasped him even tighter and began to move, thumbing the head and twisting just so.  
And then, just as suddenly as the hand had appeared, it was gone, along with the licking mouth and the line of heat that was Other-Jim's body against his. Jim whimpered with the loss, his eyes flying open when his other self flipped Jim onto his front against the wall. Jim's arms came up automatically and his palms slapped the wall as he tried to keep from smashing face first into it. Other Jim had, in that same swift motion, pulled down Jim's pants and was pressing a wet finger into his entrance.  
Jim swore at the sudden movement, but it turned into a choked sob as Other-Jim brushed a seeking finger briefly against his prostate. Stars exploded at the corners of his vision and he rutted back against the finger, needing much more. His other self licked a wet stripe up the back of his neck and bit down on the muscle between his shoulder and his neck, eliciting another needy whine from the jerking man underneath him.

It was like that that Spock and Bones found them: Jim with his pants around his knees, whimpering, Other-Jim knuckle-deep inside him, his teeth clamped firmly around the muscle in Jim's neck.

Although the hiss of the opening door registered faintly in both Jims' brains, neither of them stopped moving against each other, the force of instinct driving them too strongly. Spock, of course, assumed the whimpers coming from his Captain were not of the consensual kind and, after a short pause in which he stood, eyes saucer-wide, strode forward and ripped Other-Jim away from him. Surprised and confused, he did nothing to stop his fall and clattered to the ground, landing firmly on his ass. Jim, without the pressure of his other self keeping him pinned to the wall, promptly slid down to his knees and rested his forehead against the smooth panelling of the sickbay, breathing heavily.  


The only sound that broke the solid silence of sickbay was the panting of both Jims as they tried to regain their breath and their faculties.


End file.
